Reborn
Summary Reborn is a proposed quest which, if implemented, will replace the prologue quests (Finding Your Feet and Of a Different Cloth ) to become the new introduction quest to Realm of Magyk. Implementing this quest will hold advantages such as a better characater customisation (mainly backstory freedom) and a skipable tutorial. Quest Outline Waking Up The quest begins with the character creation screen (which may or may not have options over and above appearance, gender, class and race customisation, such as certain backstory elements, etc.). Upon creating a character, a short cutscene will play with the player barely concious. The character will then wake up in a bed inside Tamlin's cottage surrounded by Tamlin, Fernando and Ungolin Misane, Tamlin's assistant. Dialogue will ensue which reveals that the player character approached Tamlin as part of a magykal experiment. The player character, wishing to remain nameless, had been injected with a serum composed partly of demon blood (injected only into the player character due to compatability issues) which supposedly allows the character to be immune to most mind-altering effects and Kativan magyks. The serum also appears to have caused amnesia. Not remembering their own name, the player character is given the name Kael by Tamlin, as it means 'Harbinger' in Elvish. Tamlin offers Kael a chance to go down underneath the ruins to clear out some bandit-necromancers with Ungolin and Fernando the Tykrinnan in order to "refresh" Kael's memory. Tutorial Component (Optional) The tutorial component teaches basic movement, combat and follower management skills. By the end of the tutorial, the bandits (Necrolytes) are cleared out and Kael returns to Tamlin. Setting Out The above objective can be skipped by speaking with Tamlin. Tamlin explains that he has a plan and, while he can't reveal it yet, reveals that it requires somebody with a mastery of Ancient Nyrdic runes. He directs the player towards Karrin Lovac in Norda. He also requests Ungolin to act as tour guide for Kael in Sudbaya. He explains that anybody encountered willing to join the cause should be directed to Felmin if not travelling with Kael. Objectives *Find Fernando (optional) **Clear out the ruins (optional) *Speak with the Archdruid Journal Entries After ending the initial conversation: "I woke up in the Archdruid's cottage in the ruins of Felmin, not remembering who I am. Apparently I approached the Archdruid anonymously to be part of some magykal experiment. I was injected with a demon blood serum and now I am supposedly immune to certain mind-altering effects and dark magyks, among other things. I can't remember my name, so the Archdruid has called me "Kael", which means "Harbinger" in Elvish. He has suggested I get a bit of excercise by helping his pet, Fernando, and his assistant, Ungolin, clear out the ruins beneath the cottage." If the tutorial was not accepted: "I decided not to clear it out, as he said somebody else would. He said I should speak to him when I feel ready." If the tutorial was accepted: "I decided I needed the excercise and I went with Ungolin and Fernando to clear out the ruins. The Archdruid said I should speak to him again afterwards." '' Final entry: ''"The Archdruid said that, if I want to help in defeating Kativa, I should start by seeking out a woman called Karrin Lovac, a sorceress who is a master of ancient runes. She is waiting for me in a fishing town called Norda, far to the north of Felmin. The Archdruid suggested I take the coastal road north until I get there. He also suggested I take Ungolin along as well, since he knows Sudbaya very well. He also said that if I find somebody willing to join me, I can direct them to Felmin when they are not travelling with me." Transcript Reborn Transcript Trivia Category:Quests Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Party Members